A technique for performing an idling stop of automatically stopping an engine during a vehicle stop and supplying a hydraulic pressure to a starting clutch by an electromagnetic pump during the idling stop is disclosed in JP2010-164178A. In this technique, the starting clutch is quickly engaged by this so that a vehicle smoothly starts.